Talk:Asmodeus
Where is the source for Asmodeus being an Archon created by the Primordials? Clean Up Hello everyone, I'd love to make edits on this article. A few matters like the proper POV, citation, sections, and the like are clear. I've got a question about the History-section. The article's History-section isn't written in the proper POV, but may I preserve it under the appendix as "Publication History" or should it be deleted completely once it's replaced? Best regards Saya222 (talk) 18:32, December 4, 2018 (UTC) : You may move the Publication History as is to the Appendix if you'd like. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:16, December 5, 2018 (UTC) ::This article is far to big for me to touch myself, but I noticed under Activities, that Asmodeus consumes the souls of unbelievers according to Guide to Hell. This is probably in conflict with the Realms notion that unbelievers are caught in the Wall of the Faithless. Clarifying this might be part of a clean-up. Daranios (talk) 15:54, December 17, 2018 (UTC) :::Hello Daranios, :::I tried to reconcile the Faithless issue. In short it is about Faithless being petitioners, while the souls Asmodeus ate lacked the faith, the belief in the divine, to become ones. I hope it works. Also about your question whether there was a typo. It was a genuine mistake on my side. Thank you for fixing it. :::Best regards and again thank you :::Saya222 (talk) 19:42, December 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::Hello Saya! ::::Thanks for caring about this detail! I am a little late to look into this: An interesting solution, but also a very fine line to walk. Player's Guide to Faerûn already distinguishes between the Faithless and The False, and only calls the latter "petitioners". I guess that and Guide to Hell can be reconciled if those Faithless who go into the Wall of the Faithless did not properly belief in a deity, while those faithless (lower case) who are consumed by Asmodeus really did not belief in anything, neither in deities nor values nor moral systems. ::::That said, I think the section is fine as it is, it is completely correct according to its sources. Daranios (talk) 20:38, December 21, 2018 (UTC) :::::Hello Daranios, :::::thank you for reading it. I agree it's a very tight rope. It in fact hinges on one sentence. I presume that you have Player's Guide to Faerûn. May I ask for a favor for the person I borrowed it from is currently in vacation? :::::The content of the favor I'm asking for is to check whether all souls on the Fugue Plane are petitioners. I thought I read above the section with the False that all souls in the Fugue Plane are petitioners without any of the usual planar traits but still petitioners. If I misread it, then my "solution" is simply wrong and needs to be deleted. :::::I'm sorry for the rather impudent request. :::::Best regards :::::Saya222 (talk) 08:23, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::There's nothing impudent at all about asking for source information. Here's what page 152 of the Player's Guide to Faerun says: ::::::"The Fugue Plane’s only inhabitants are the souls of the dead awaiting transport to the planes of their deities. These souls are petitioners with no planar traits—no immunities, resistances, or special qualities. The souls of the Faithless form a living wall around the City of Judgment, while the souls of the False are sentenced to servitude within the city, where they are sometimes tortured by devils. ::::::"The False are the petitioners of the Fugue Plane, since they are its only permanent residents (except the Faithless, who are doomed to be dissolved into the substance of the plane). The False have no immunities, resistances, or other special qualities, but they are protected to some extent by the unchanging nature of the plane." ::::::--Dark T Zeratul (talk) 09:09, December 22, 2018 (UTC) :::::::Hello Dark T Zeratul, :::::::thank you for the information. So, all souls are petitioners, I'm quite relieved. Again thank you. :::::::Best regards :::::::Saya222 (talk) 16:45, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Great, thanks for sorting this out and solving my problem within the article :-). Daranios (talk) 19:21, December 22, 2018 (UTC) ::Made the References section into two columns, since it has over 100 of them. --Regis87 (talk) 20:02, February 5, 2019 (UTC)